Can't take my eyes off you
by Miranda Masen
Summary: Si perdieras a lo que más amas en todo el mundo ¿podrías continuar? Eso fue lo mismo que se preguntó Bella, solo que lamentablemente para ella, la respuesta fue una negativa.Oneshot. T MUSE F T Contest.


**The_MUSE_Fanfic_Twilight_Contest.**

**Nombre del Fic.: Can't take my eyes off you**

**Autor/res: Miranda Masen**

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: Can't take my eyes off you. (Algo obvio:P)**

**Link al perfil del .net/~fftwilighthispanoamerica **

**Pareja Elegida:Edward/Bella**

**Número de Palabras:2202**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra adorada Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mia.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Algo corto, lo sé, pero es mi primer Contest así que espero y les guste:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Can't take my eyes off you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Amor animi arbitrio, sumitur, non ponitur.<p>

* * *

><p>Miré hacia abajo. El océano esperaba por mi, feroz e incesante. Sus olas simulaban ser los ojos de una escalofriante serpiente, hipnotizantes pero a la vez indudablemente peligrosos.<p>

Hay momentos en los que hasta respirar es difícil. Cuando el aire se vuelve tóxico y cada célula de tu cuerpo sufre un inmenso dolor imposible de describir.

Momentos como éste, que se quedan marcados profundamente dentro de tu alma y ni el tiempo ni el olvido pueden dejar atrás.

Recuerdos que lastiman, corazones que se rompen, amores que se olvidan.

Sabía que esta no era la mejor manera de darle conclusión a lo que los demás llamarían "vida", pero dado el caso que yo no consideraría mi existencia como aquello, entonces, eso debería contar algo. Quizá me arrepentiría de de tan solo una cosa: dejar a mi madre envuelta en una voluble soledad; pero en cualquier caso, los padres son felices cuando sus hijos lo son, es entonces cuando se dicen que han cumplido su misión paternal. Mi madre debería alegrarse, tendrá una carga menos y… ¿a quién trato de engañar?, por supuesto que Reneé va a sentirse defraudada, pero ella más que nadie sabe mis razones para cometer este acto de cobardía. Ella que había vivido conmigo todas las desgracias, el desamor y las tristezas, ella que había sido mi único soporte durante estos 17 años de miedo e incertidumbre. Lo lamento tanto mamá, lamento tanto no poder una salida más conveniente para ambas. Egoísmo, exactamente, era eso. Perdón por pensar solo en mí, pero esta idea ha estado por mi mente desde hace ya mucho tiempo y yo creo que mis ganas de luchar se esfumaron el día que él también lo hizo.

Él, que había cambiado mi existencia para siempre y ahora estaba convertido en un montón de bellos recuerdos. Sólo eso, sólo recuerdos.

Miré hacia debajo de nuevo. Contuve la respiración. El mar realmente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se veía completamente oscuro, tranquilo. Parecía que podía leer mi mente. Me acechaba cual depredador sigiloso espera el momento justo para devorar a su débil presa. Me llamaba con aquella majestuosidad suya a caer en sus garras y no despertar nunca, tal cual yo pedía. Quizá eso podría sanar mi cicatrizada alma, quizá.

Mi "vida" siempre fue un infierno. Sus llamaradas me quemaban hasta el día de hoy y no había nada que pudiera extinguir el fuego. Aquel fuego incesante que me carcomía, minuto por minuto sin que yo pudiera darle una batalla justa, que va, sin que yo pudiera responderle. Los recuerdos vinieron inconscientemente a mi memoria y lo único que pude hacer fue verlos, vivirlos nuevamente mientras aquella infernal llamarada regresaba y al hacerlo, todo mi ser se ponía a su disposición de nuevo.

_-Edward, ya basta- le decía mientras mi voz se quebraba debido a las millones de carcajadas que inundaban mi garganta._

_-Lo digo en serio, ¿podrías imaginarlo? Si Rusell y Katy son felices, ¿por qué no Ricky Martín y Obama?_

_-Eres un idiota- Contesté. Habíamos pasado más de una hora discutiendo acerca de las parejas más raras del mundo. Nicholas Cage y su esposa eran una de ellas. Incluso teníamos el valor de inventar algunas. Definitivamente la reina Elizabeth y Snoop Dogg se llevaban el primer premio._

_-Quizá, pero conseguí mi objetivo- decía mientras me miraba directamente con sus dos relucientes ojos verde esmeralda- saqué una sonrisa deseos horribles labios tuyos- Una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus dulces labios hicieron contacto con los míos y se fundieron en un beso plasmado de amor e inocencia._

_-¿Edward?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Si te digo algo prometes no reírte? Bueno al menos no demasiado._

_-Claro_

_Sabía que esto iba a resultar incómodo. A pesar de llevar cinco meses de noviazgo yo jamás le había confesado a Edward cuánto significaba para mí. Tonto, lo sé, pero él era el primer hombre a quién jamás había amado. Eso mezclado con mi timidez da como resultado un completo desastre._

_-Te amo- Me sonrojé. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando tomó mi cara entre sus cálidas manos y posó su frente contra la mía._

_Su aroma era tan desquiciante que por un segundo olvidé e donde estaba y que estaba a punto de decir._

_-Lo sé- replicó. Me forzó a verlo directamente a los ojos, mi sonrojo aumentó. Podía sentir su tierna respiración, el aliento que se escapaba tenuemente de sus labios entreabiertos, los latidos de su corazón._

_Me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Al ver sus ojos solo podía notarse una cosa: deseo._

_Esa fue la noche más maravillosa jamás vívida. La única vez en que pude sentir que la vida era más que sufrimiento y dolor. Por primera vez me sentía amada, por primera vez sentía que el largo y espinoso camino que recorrí, valió la pena._

_-¿Bella?- Me llamó, creo que pensó que estaba dormida, pero vamos ¿quién podría dormir después de eso?_

_-¿Bella?- Volvió a llamarme. Me equivoqué, definitivamente sabía que estaba despierta._

_-¿Si amor?- Lo tomé más fuerte de pecho. Me dispuse a trazar líneas imaginarias alrededor de su muy bien formado cuerpo. Su pecho, su "six-pack", todo. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza como algo tan perfecto pudo llegar a ser mío._

_-Necesito que me digas la verdad- Dijo con una voz serena y firme. Me incorporé para verlo. Todo rastro de alegría había escapado de su angelical rostro. Sus labios carmín formaban una perfecta línea recta y sus ojos se convertían en unas esmeraldas duras y cuestionantes.- Lo hizo de nuevo. ¿No es cierto?_

_Demonios, creía que los moretones habían desaparecido._

_-No se de que hablas-Traté de persuadirlo. Esperaba que no notara la nota dudosa que escondía mi voz. Realmente no valía la pena discutir por temas sin importancia como este._

_-Por supuesto que sabes de lo que hablo ¡No puedes dejar que esto suceda de nuevo, Isabella por Dios! Ni tú ni tu madre merecen ser tratadas de esta manera._

_-Lo sé, y créeme, ésta fue la última vez- Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible. Verdaderamente se enfurecía cuando tocábamos ese tema._

_-Realmente no se como puedes soportarlo. Te juro que si fuera por mí te sacaría del maldito infierno en dónde vives y te llevaría a donde tú quisieras._

_Sonreí. Él era simplemente tan perfecto._

_-Tu padre no merece tener algo tan maravilloso como tú. Desgraciados como él solo hacen a este mundo más miserable._

_-Basta Edward, de verdad, ya no quiero siquiera pensar en eso- Bajé la mirada. Yo sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. La verdad era que después de tantos años de abusos y humillaciones te vas acostumbrado a tener una vida infeliz._

_Desde que había tenido memoria siempre recordaba a mi padre como un hombre violento. Solía llegar a las 5 Am, borracho y golpeaba a mi madre hasta que cualquiera de los dos perdiera el conocimiento. No la bajaba de prostituta y desobligada. Me dolía demasiado la manera en la que trataba a Reneé y al cabo de un tiempo, comenzó a hacer lo mismo conmigo._

_El recuerdo más doloroso que tenía era el de mi primera menstruación. Mi madre estaba muy contenta, pues decía que por fin me había convertido en toda una mujer. Fue entonces cuando él llegó; golpeó a mi madre hasta dejarla inconsciente, me dijo que era una zorra al igual que todas las demás mujeres e incluso aseguraba que me había metido con varios chicos, que era una sucia y que si ya había sido de muchos, no veía el problema en que fuera de él también._

_Grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero nadie escuchó. Después de eso intente llamar a la policía pero como se trataba de el Jefe Swan, en realidad daba lo mismo. No lo arrestarían._

_Después de ese incidente jamás me tocó de nuevo. Creo que sin que las drogas y el alcohol lo controlaran, se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, después de todo, solamente tenía 13 años, era prácticamente un aniña. De cualquier manera continúo golpeando a mamá y a mí. Para el simplemente nunca fue suficiente._

_Me estremecí. Edward pareció notarlo y decidió aminorar un poco la tensión en el ambiente._

_-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor banda de todo el mundo?- Cuestionó con una cara divertida._

_Por supuesto que lo sabía. Al parecer de Edward, la única banda que merecía ser llamada la mejor del mundo era Muse. Tenía todos sus discos y se la pasaba cantando los temas cada vez que nos veíamos, hasta yo los repetía de tantas veces que los escuchaba al día._

_-Claro que lo sé._

_-¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor canción?_

_- Por supuesto que si._

_- Entonces debes saber que sólo las mejores personas del mundo tienen derecho a tener las mejores canciones ¿verdad?´_

_-Me has dicho esto millones de veces- Le contesté. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro._

_-__**I can't take my eyes off you- **__Empezó a tararear .Se puso de pie y de pronto la suave y a la vez enérgica melodía llenó por completo la habitación. Regresó a mi lado y empezó a susurrar la letra de la canción. Su perfecta voz de soprano inundó completamente todos mis sentidos, llevándome a una burbuja de felicidad, donde no existía el miedo ni el sufrimiento y la desgracia era sólo una lejana pesadilla, un lugar perfecto. Nuestro paraíso._

Una brisa congelante me tomó por sorpresa, sentía frio, mucho frio; difícilmente podía sentir mi cuerpo ahora. Lo primero que mi mente registró fue el dolor, empezaba preocuparme la caída. Sabía que dolería como si millones de filosas cuchillas atravesaran mi cuerpo todas a la vez. De todas maneras, lo merecía. El peor dolor físico, ser comida viva por millones de cuervos, que me asesinaran de la manera más dolorosa, todo eso se quedaba corto. Mi muerte debía ser de lo más miserable, tal vez eso compense la monstruosidad que cometí.

Un ángel no debería sufrir, no debería morir. Pero… y si alguien fuera el causante de aquella deplorable acción ¿no sería justo el más desastroso de los finales para tratar siquiera de enmendar su estúpido error? Se que no lo compensaría, vaya, que por supuesto no alcanzaría pero era lo único que podía ofrecer.

Di un paso hacia adelante. El crujido de las rocas cayendo al vacío no se hizo esperar. "Estoy lista" me dije a mi misma, después de todo, la muerte es paz y yo sabía que estando con vida jamás alcanzaría aquello.

Edward se había ido y con él mi alma y mis ganas de vivir.

Todo comenzó tres meses atrás. Charlie finalmente fue arrestado y cuando creí que simplemente no podía encontrar mayor felicidad entendí que en cuánto más subas, más dolerá la caída.

Al entrar a prisión, le practicaron los exámenes correspondientes. Fue justo ahí cuando descubrí que si la vida jamás había sido justa conmigo era por una razón simple: no lo merecía. Es increíble pensar en como una simple y estúpida acción puede cambiar tu universo totalmente. Sólo tres letras: VIH.

Al cabo de un tiempo sucedió lo inevitable. Edward tenía SIDA y todo por mi desgraciada irresponsabilidad. Murió sólo dos meses después. Aparentemente yo sólo era una portadora del virus y el síndrome solamente se desarrolló en él

Si yo le hubiera mencionado lo que pasó con Charlie, si tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa, él seguiría aquí, riendo, cumpliendo sus sueños.

Una persona tan miserable y ruin no tiene lugar en este mundo. Yo era la culpable de que le brillo de sus ojos se apagara. No merecía siquiera respirar, no a costa de él.

Lo único que me consolaba era saber que el maldito bastardo que condenó mi vida a la infelicidad sufriría una lenta y dolorosa agonía. Te veo en el infierno "papi".

Una rebelde lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. La limpié rápidamente mientras encendía el reproductor de música. Había llegado el momento. Esto era todo.

**Can't take my eyes off you- Muse.**

Aquella canción que había significado tanto para nosotros sería ahora testigo de mi más grande prueba de amor hacia él.

Respiré por última vez. Lo hice lentamente para así poder grabar la sensación y recordarla por siempre.

-Te amo Edward.

El viento contra mi cara se sentía bien. Espere pacientemente a que el dolor apareciera pero sorpresivamente jamás llegó. Incluso podía asegurar que estaba flotando, como si volara. Un sentimiento desconocido inundó todo mi ser. Algo que me hacia sonreír, que me daba tranquilidad, lo que nunca espere tener.

Abrí cuidadosamente los ojos. Ahí estaba. Finalmente podía verlo de nuevo. Sus ojos, su rostro, su aroma, todo era tal cual como lo recordaba. Me tomó gentilmente de la mano y me regaló una de esas desequilibrantes sonrisas torcidas tan propias de él.

-Te extrañe- Me susurró. Me acercó más a su cuerpo y posó sus hermosos labios rojos contra los míos. Todo estaba bien de nuevo. Sentí que el vacío que mi corazón guardaba por fin se había llenado.

Me miró fijamente, me apretó más la mano y me guió a lo que sería mi cielo. Nuestro paraíso.

* * *

><p>Aclarando, la frase que aparece al principio está en latín:<p>

**Podemos decidir amar,pero no podemos dejar de hacerlo.**

Algo asi:) En fin, espero y les haya gustado. Un inmenso agradecimiento a mi amorsote** Charlotte Withlock**, quien fue la que me menciono este Contest. No se que haria sin ti Char, te adoro Ya saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, correccion, amenaza:$$ todo es Bien recibido.

Besos

MirandaMasen.


End file.
